


Let’s Leave Our Troubles In These Sheets

by define_serenity



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” he says softly, fingers wound through Sebastian’s hair, his other hand laced with his boyfriend’s. “But I miss you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Leave Our Troubles In These Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Seblaintine's Day](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/post/138632831762/214-seblaintines-day)!

Sebastian’s thigh strokes along his in their tangle of limbs, sheets bunched at his waist and nowhere else and they’re too hot in any case, they’re more abrasive against his skin than Sebastian’s stubble against his shoulder, the sloppy hand Sebastian has wrapped around him, the tilt of Sebastian’s hips that push him deeper inside—the sheets are in the way, but neither of them removes them, too urgently chasing a release, each other’s, their own, it gets confused.

“Sebastian,” he whimpers and grabs back for his boyfriend, willing him to go faster with the wrong words, even though the message is received. He hikes one of his legs up higher and Sebastian pushes in, a little harder, a little longer, enough to leave him shaking.

“Relax, killer.” Sebastian bites playfully at his ear, while his hand wraps more firmly around him, timed with his thrusts. “I’m not done with you.”

He cranes his head around and kisses Sebastian, their lips trading quiet hums while skating the edges of their release—he grabs at the sheets and pulls them back, away from his body, away from Sebastian’s, nothing else keeping him from heeding every inch of Sebastian stuck to every inch of him. He groans his release in time with Sebastian’s, spilling in the sheets below them—Sebastian wraps his arms around his torso and holds him close and it’s all he can do to keep himself together.

Sebastian drives him crazy, beyond this bed too; their arguments have led to slamming doors and cancelled dates; they’ve not made it to a bedroom more than once; they’ve broken up and gotten back together and in all this, in this big beautiful mess he’s lucky to call theirs, he’s found happiness. The purest. The simplest. Sebastian doesn’t ask for big gestures, crazy plans, or love confessions; instead he needs to know he’ll be there, no matter the broken hinges or empty seats. No matter the distance.

And somewhere in that sober kind of loving he’s found his truth. His peace and quiet. At the end of the day, he simply needs someone who’ll show up when the going gets rough. Sebastian taught him more about relationships than his first love, fiancé and ex-husband combined.

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” he says softly, fingers wound through Sebastian’s hair, his other hand laced with his boyfriend’s. “As you’re prone to do.”

“Who, me?” Sebastian pastes a kiss behind his ear. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He turns around in Sebastian’s arms, drawing the sheets up around their bodies again—he finds Sebastian brilliant green eyes but not before stealing another kiss, one he doesn’t really need to steal, because if they both had their way they’d never leave this bed, they’d unlearn the outside world existed and survive drinking from each other’s lips. “I just miss you.”

Sebastian kisses his forehead. “I miss you too.”

It’s not an accusation or a threat, no sign of impending doom, but he’s spent so much time being with the wrong people, so many years uncertain about what and who he wanted, that now that he has Sebastian it’s hard to realize it’s still hard. There are still compromises and broken promises, fights and empty gestures, late nights alone on the couch—there are times he still fears it’ll be taken away, that he’ll lose everything like he had before. But Sebastian’s made it all worth it, he’s found what he wanted and who he’s meant to share a life with. So it’s all worth it.

“Things’ll get better,” Sebastian says. Between his rehearsals and French classes in preparation of that Paris trip Sebastian promised, Sebastian’s more than full-time job, and all their social commitments, it’s been difficult to find time for each other. But they always do, when it’s important. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

“As if I’d let you,” he whispers, caught up in all that’s Sebastian, all that’s them, all over again. Their lips meet, and while a new week will start tomorrow, while jobs and other people will always have a place in their lives they need to account for, tonight’s theirs, and theirs alone.

“As far as Valentines go?”

“A+, baby.” He smiles. “A+.”

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
